The invention relates to a solar cell module of solar cells arranged in overlapping fashion and electrically interconnecting in the overlap zone. The solar cells constructed as a solar cell module are connected in series for generation of the required voltage. An array of this type is already known from Federal Republic of Germany DE-AS No. 12 13 749. To generate higher current intensities several modules must be connected in parallel, so that inactive areas occur between adjacent modules and substantially decrease the overall efficiency of the array. Furthermore, connection of several solar cell modules into a solar cell generator has so far been accomplished by a relatively expensive manufacturing process.